


Space Halloween is a Scavenger Hunt

by Calamari_Dreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Scavenger Hunts, Trans Male Character, also gratuitous fluff with shiro and pidge, everyone dresses up, keith and lance are kind of gay, pidge swears a lot, possible allura/coran if you squint through a magnifying glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Dreamer/pseuds/Calamari_Dreamer
Summary: Pidge wanted a Halloween in space, and Coran went a little overboard as usual. Now everyone's dressed up and chasing space goo candy through a castle that's possibly trying to kill them! Happy Halloween everybody!This was meant to be simple Shiro and Pidge fluff and then it spiraled.





	

“What do you think, Shiro...More or less bleach?”

Pidge frowned as he turned to the black paladin, pulling the towel off his head. He had bleached his hair for Halloween, and Shiro had to double-take and pass over the fact that Pidge’s hair was now brittle-looking and white. And...it looked like that all over.

“I, uh...I think if you use more bleach your hair will fall out. Are you sure that’s safe?” Shiro asked, worried as he made his way across the room. Pidge held the towel up and Shiro took it understandingly, gently drying the other’s hair more and checking it for any missed spots. 

“Yeah it’s safe! It’ll just take a while for the natural color to come back, so you have to get used to me with white hair.” Pidge grinned, leaning back in his chair and keeping still as Shiro gently massaged the rough fabric of the towel against his scalp.

“You couldn’t have gotten a wig?” Shiro asked wearily, glancing up at the mirror to inspect his work. 

“Yes Shiro, I could have gotten a wig this deep in space,” Pidge said sarcastically. “I’m just hitting my edgy teen phase where I want to dye my hair jet black with blood red tips, wear a corset to bed, and start calling everything that moves ‘prep. Bleaching my hair is the first step in my transformation.”

“...I just wore all black and got into using eyeliner,” Shiro said, dumbfounded. “Aren’t corsets dangerous too? Jesus Pidge, just do what I did, don’t hurt yourself any more than this bleach already has.”

“Bleach isn’t dangerous,” Pidge argued back, though he couldn’t help but smile at how concerned the other sounded. “I wouldn’t be caught dead in a corset. If you tried to dress me in my coffin in a corset I’d come back from the dead specifically to fuck you up.”

“Language, Pidge.”

“Sorry, sorry…”

Pidge sighed, slumping back into his chair as Shiro finished drying his hair. “How did you convince Allura and Coran to do a Halloween here in the castle anyways? Do Alteans even know what it is?”

“Not at first, no,” Shiro admitted. “Lance and I had to explain it to them and...Keith too, actually. Coran was on board pretty quickly, Allura took a little bit of convincing. They’re setting it up right now.”

“And we’ll actually get to go trick or treating?” Pidge asked, a tone of excitement coming to his voice. Shiro, noticing it, grinned and nodded. 

“Yeah. Coran’s messing with the castle’s settings. There are gonna be like, checkpoints around the castle that hand out some of Hunk’s space goo desserts when you stand in front of it and say ‘Trick or Treat!’ Apparently, Coran’s also going to add in a random ‘Trick’ feature so...I guess that’s a game of chance.”

“Wow...It’s probably a good thing he didn’t let me help, I would have abused the f--” 

Shiro shot him a glance and Pidge swallowed the word, chuckling nervously. “...the heck out of that feature.”

Shiro relaxed and nodded, reaching for the brush and starting to style the other’s hair the right way. “That’s exactly why he didn’t want you to help. We want to be scared, not fleeing for our lives from robot bats or rats or whatever you would have come up with.”

“How did you know I would have used robot bats?!”

Shiro laughed aloud at Pidge’s stricken expression, brushing his bangs out of his eyes and fixing them into place with a shot of hairspray. “I’ve known you for like...nine or ten years, that’s how.”

“Still, I’ve gotta have some secrets! It isn’t fun knowing me if you can predict everything I’ll do!” Pidge leaned out of the chair a bit, folding his arms and falling back with a huff, pouting. 

“It’s plenty fun knowing you either way,” Shiro said soothingly, poking the other’s cheek. Tilting his head back, Pidge squinted up at him. 

“Shouldn’t you be getting dressed too? It’s gonna start soon, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve got my costume set out,” Shiro said, expression becoming a bit confused again. “I still don’t know where Coran found a wolfman costume out here, but I guess I can’t complain...You’ve got everything set out for yours? This...Gary Ghostboy?” Shiro frowned, pulling Pidge’s bangs back all the way so they wouldn’t hang over his face too much. He moved them just in time to see Pidge’s eyes widen, mouth falling open in an expression of shock.

“Danny Phantom!” Pidge exclaimed, sitting up in the chair and twisting around to gawk up at him. “I’m gonna be Danny Phantom! Only the best ghost-themed character to ever exist!”

“Sorry!” Shiro held his hands up in surrender, hiding a smile at how fired up Pidge was. It was rare to see the other so excited for something. “Danny Phantom it is. Should we have styled your hair after you got dressed, though?”

“No, this is fine. His hair is pretty messy anyways. I can take it from here. You should get ready, Shiro!” Pidge seized the hairbrush from him and turned around, finishing the job of styling his hair a little bit. 

“Alright, alright, I will.” Shiro waited a moment, just watching Pidge work on his hair before smiling, and heading back to his own room to get dressed.


End file.
